


What the Heart Knows

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader ends up in a battle with Harley Quinn that she is going to lose. But Harley knows back-up is on the way. It’s just a matter of who, and when.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	What the Heart Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to toy with unknown pairings for Valentine’s. If you were in such a predicament, who would you want to come to your aid? Let me know what you think with your comments and kudos. Also, the version of Harley I’m using is the one from “Batman: The Animated Series.” Enjoy!

You were dizzy.

Any second now you would go under.

But in the darkness, she would strike. As if to emphasize your fear, those bells jingled in the distance.

“Come out, come out,” Harley sang, “wherever you are! I gotta surprise for you.” There was a woosh, closer than what was comfortable. She must have been feeling nostalgic to have brought the hammer.

The pain in your side made your vision blur. A box of nails rang on the floor. You were gone before Harley could turn the corner. The pout in her voice pounded in your eardrums like a steady heartbeat.

“I wonder which one of your boys will show up. It’s been so long since I’ve seen either. Oh! Maybe they’ll swoop in like police lights. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. One to fight me. One to save you. But which will be which? Tell me, Y/N, does Nightwing or the Red Hood love you more? Or do they love you so much to both chase me while you bleed out?” She rounded the corner, spotted you, and tapped her bottom lip. “I like that last one. Beautifully tragic.”

The hum of two moto bikes stopped Harley in her tracks. Light illuminated the windows for just a second, then was snuffed out. Grinning mischievously, Harley turned on her heel and headed towards the only way in or out of the building. 

***

_“I can do this by myself.” You tightened the straps of your vest, double-checking the secret pockets for their knives. “Routine check the building and get out. There won’t be anyone there. And even if there is, I’m not going to engage them.”_

_Dick came up behind you and stopped your hands. “Something doesn’t feel right about this. Please-“_

_You spun in his arms, placing your hands on his chest as calmingly as you could. “Be my eyes. Use what Oracle gave you and see what I cannot. But I’m going. I need to.”_

_He bit back a laugh. “You’re going to meet him. Aren’t you?”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Jason.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I know he’s in town. Sometimes I wonder if the most trouble Gotham has isn’t the rogues, but you two having a patrol together.”_

_You both had to laugh. He was probably right. You plus the Red Hood? Trouble incarnate._

_“I’m not going to meet him. If we cross paths that’s one thing, but I am going to that warehouse alone. Do you understand me?”_

***

“Hello, boys!” Harley’s voice echoed, bouncing you out of the blurry haze in your mind. “Lucky me, getting you all to myself. Oh, I wouldn’t try that, darlin’. She’s alright for now.”

The sounds of a fight started. Jason’s bullets. Dick’s batons. The longer it went one, the further away they sounded. Or maybe you were drifting away from them.

“Y/N!”

***

_“Y/N!” A bike pulled equal with yours. Only one person had a helmet that unique._

_“Red Hood!”_

_Pulling your bikes to a screeching halt, you brightly smiled. “So, Nightwing’s intel was correct. You are in town.”_

_“And you didn’t figure it out first? You must be slipping.”_

_“I never said I didn’t know. Though he did accuse us of being trouble-makers.”_

_He laughed, rumbling and free like he rarely did. “Us? Noooo. How dare he.” Before you could rev up again, he placed a gloved hand over yours. “You’re going to that place on the river? Let me go with you.”_

_Now it was your turn to laugh. “What is it with you guys? I am able to patrol on my own, ya know.”_

_“I know. But that doesn’t mean you have to. We could, uh… get into some of that trouble Dick says we will.”_

_“I’ll see you later, Jason.” You easily knocked his hand off of yours and rode off into the night. He raced you for several blocks before turning towards his own goal._

***

An explosion rocked the building.

First, plaster started to fall from the ceiling. Then the windows creaked and cracked under the weight of a collapsing roof. Dust drifted into the pool of blood that had seeped from your side. There was too much on the floor for you to make it out before the structure fell down.

Outside your line of sight, the fight continued. Harley was laughing. Nightwing was calling to Red Hood about something, but you couldn’t hear the reply. Only the terrible sound of another explosion. Then the sound of your bike. A crevice formed in the wall right as Harley drove by, cackling like her hyenas. Still, the building continued to crumble.

“Y/N!”

“Where are you?”

Your voice failed you. With the cacophony around you, not even your strongest whisper was going to be heard. You let the darkness continue to flow into your vision like spilt ink into silk. How easy it felt.

Strong hands gripped your shoulders, shaking you.

“No, no, no. Come on, Y/N. Hang in there.”

The ground fled. You were stuck between heaven and earth. You were flying.

When the building collapsed, you were outside.

Red or blue?

Impossible to tell when he was covered in dust.

But your heart knew the answer. It had known the answer since Harley asked you.


End file.
